Broken
by xAuburnAngelx
Summary: This is about Nikki, who was abandoned by her parents at an early age and had to fend for herself. The villagers only treated her like crap after what's happened in the past. But what's worse, Medusa's back and thankfully, Pit comes in to save the day and Nikki. Who else has come back? Pit/Viridi, Dark Pit/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Under Their Wing

_****_**Hello all! This is a new story from a recent game I got called Kid Icarus: Uprising! I couldn't get this out of my head, and so I had to type it . I will get back to my other stories, but first I want to leave this up to see what you all thought of it and whether or not I should continue this piece**

******I hope you all enjoy and I don't own Kid Icarus! I only own my OC, Nikki 3**

* * *

_**~Ch.1 Under Their Wing~**_

I've heard of how the world was saved by angels taking down Hades. I've also heard of how many things happened by the legendary Pit, the angel, and Palutena, the goddess. But things still haven't changed with a nature goddess, Viridi, trying to wipe out humanity. I've heard rumors about Medusa coming back with the help of Persephone. I refused the rumor to be true until today.

I was walking around my village to try and get food for myself. I was halfway to the food market until I heard someone screaming. I looked behind me and noticed the infamous woman with snakes for hair arriving. I remember her as Medusa from three years ago, and I thought she was brought down by Pit and Palutena. I noticed Medusa starting a fire in the village, and people running for their lives, well, everyone except for me that is.

"Why are you not running from me, girl? Do you want to die at my hands?" Medusa questioned me.

I said nothing towards the snake head. My silent response led to Medusa being pissed at me and soon charging at me. I started backing up which soon broke into a run, but Medusa caught me at the last second. I was thrown into many houses by Medusa, causing me to get burned, bruised, and a few broken bones. I was on the cold ground, expecting to be attacked by Medusa once more, until I saw a light hitting one of Medusa's pets.

"Medusa, I thought you were gone when Hades made you disappear!" I heard a male's voice shout at Medusa.

"Apparently, I was brought back with the help of Hades' lover, Persephone. It was one of Hades' wishes in order to be brought back with a body," Medusa explained.

"What? You mean Hades' is still alive? But how is he still?"

"That doesn't matter now. Get out of my way, Pit!"

Medusa was about to charge at Pit, but then he attacked her with the power of light. Medusa shrieked at the light and soon disappeared without a trace. Pit cheered victory and started to talk with Palutena from within him. I tried to crawl away, but I was caught by the famous Pit himself. We both looked each other in the eye, and Pit held out a hand to me. I hesitated, but I grabbed his hand.

Soon, the both of us were pulled up by a column of light from above. I was in the same room as the goddess herself, Palutena. Pit held me up by carrying me in bridal style. I looked around and the area appeared refreshed than what I heard used to be. Palutena walked up to me and Pit, and she took a look at my appearance.

"Pit…who is this girl?" Palutena asked the angel carrying me.

"Uh… lady Palutena, you told me to take her back with me so we could treat her wounds!" Pit exclaimed.

"That's right! I need you to take her to the hot spring we have here, okay? I need to run a few errands. I won't be gone too long!" Palutena says before disappearing in thin air in front of us.

"…not again, lady Palutena. Oh well, I'll uphold lady Palutena's orders! So, what's your name, miss?" Pit asks me while still carrying me, walking to a hot spring nearby.

"…Nikki…" I answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Nikki!"

I looked up at him and he gave me a silly grin. I giggled a little and smiled back at him. We soon entered a room that contained a hot spring. Pit carried me into the hot spring and allowed me to sink in the water. I closed my eyes and I soon started to get visions of a dark version of Pit and Medusa fighting. I wondered what my vision was about, but I shook it off and started to stand up on my own.

"Are you feeling better enough to get up?" Pit asked me worriedly.

"…yeah, I'm feeling fine now," I reassured him.

"I see…well, in that case, I should send you back down to your world."

"Please don't do that!"

"Huh? Why shouldn't I send you back?"

"…just don't, okay?"

"Not until you give me a reason why, Nikki."

"…my life isn't…important to the villagers down there. That's all I'm saying…"

Before Pit could try to make me tell him more, I got out of the hot spring and ran off. I hid in one of the rooms and panted slightly. I reopened my eyes and saw a guy that looked really similar to Pit in the same room I'm in. I also noticed he was about to change out of his tunic, so I majorly blushed and was about to get out of his room. The Pit twin stopped me before I could leave him be.

"Who are you and what're you doing here? Humans aren't allowed in the sky, only angels and goddess' are," the guy said in a threatening tone.

"I-I'm sorry…!" I apologized, afraid something bad might happen.

"Answer my questions!"

"…m-my name's Nikki… P-Pit and Palutena brought me here because M-Medusa attacked me…"

"So that bitch Medusa is back, huh? How did she come back?"

"…s-she came back by P-Persephone…"

Before the other version of Pit could ask me more questions, I ran out of his room and ran through the hallways. I ended up outside of the building Pit and Palutena took me into. I looked around and saw how beautiful the world above looked. It looked like a paradise, and I thought all of this was too good to be true.

I suddenly collapsed onto my knees and sealed my eyes shut. I saw another vision of both versions of Pit badly wounded and I was facing against a possessed Zeus. I was badly wounded in my vision, and I was about to reach my downfall. The possessed Zeus was about to finish off both Pits' until moved them out of the way, soon leading into unconsciousness. My vision was soon cut off by someone calling out my name.

"Nikki, are you okay?" I heard the Pit who saved me earlier today call me.

"Pit, what's up with this girl? Why the hell did you bring her here in the first place?" I heard the other Pit question Pit.

"She was badly wounded by Medusa and I had to bring her here, Pittoo!"

"Stop calling me Pittoo! Call me Dark Pit! Besides, Nikki already told me. We sort of met by her bursting into my room."

"Did you want to stay at Viridi's place?"

"No…she was busy enough as she is. By the way, we have to take Nikki back."

"She said she doesn't want to, though! Can Nikki stay here for another few days?"

"…fine, but you better ask Palutena. I'm going to bed."

I watched Pittoo walk off and Pit walking towards me. He helped me up again and brought me back inside his place. Pit led me into a room that was vacant, and suited my taste. Pit told me I could stay here as long as I wanted, until Palutena can decide what to do with me. Pit soon left my room and left me unattended to my new room. I collapsed onto my new bed and curled up into a ball.

_It's better than staying in that village…one more day there, and I would've been hunted down. I have to tell them sometime, but I hardly know them. I'll decide tomorrow…_ I thought to myself before I fell into my slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Offer

******Well, here's chapter two :) If you have any questions, please tell me ^^**

**Btw, I don't own Kid Icarus, I just own the plot and Nikki**

******R&R!**

* * *

_**~Ch.2 Offer~**_

It's been a few days since I've been in Skyworld. During that time, I've mostly stayed in my room because I'm not that much of a social person. Besides, I wouldn't know what those two angels, Pit and Pittoo, would think of me if they'd known what I done; especially what the goddess, Palutena, thought about me. They would probably think I was a bad seed, or be deserved to go to the depths of Hell.

I jumped slightly when I heard a knock at my door, making me lose my train of thought. I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing a happy-go-lucky Pit. He had slightly messy chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears a short white robe and underneath that is dark gray shorts and tank top. Wrapped around his head is a golden halo that appeared to have golden leaves on the stem. Pit also wore wide brown bracelets, along with brown boots that at the base of it appear to be a sandal, exposing his toes.

"Oh, it's you, Pit. You scared me, ya know!" I exclaimed at him, putting my hand over where my heart is.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. Did I wake you by accident?" Pit asked me sincerely.

"No, that just surprised me is all. Has Palutena returned yet?"

"No, I couldn't imagine where she could be. Wanna head outside with me?"

I hesitated, but nodded at his invite. Pit started walking away from my room, and I followed closely behind him. I was fazed by his wings, how they were slightly folded up against his back. I was almost tempted to touch them, but before I knew it, we were outside. Pit sat on the fresh green grass and motioned me to sit next to him. I sat slightly diagonally from him, so I could look at him in the face and look at the beautiful Skyworld.

"…so, why'd ya bring me out here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to know more about you! I mean, you've been cooped up in your room during this time we've allowed you to stay here. I wanted you to take a breath of fresh air!" Pit said energetically.

"Well, I'm breathing in the air here," I said while laughing a little at his eagerness.

"Yes! I got you to laugh!"

"Was that your goal the entire time; to get me to show another expression?"

"That was my goal basically. Also, I wanted to know what you meant on what you said a few days back."

I gave him a confused look, but then I started to remember the conversation we had when I first arrived. I mentioned about my life not important to the villagers of the village where I lived. I really wished he hadn't brought up this subject again, but I guess it was inevitable. I was just about to tell him what I meant until I saw Pittoo coming towards us both. Pittoo sat slightly diagonal from me and Pit, making the three of us form a triangle.

"I'm here, Pit. What is it that you had to tell me?" Pittoo asked Pit.

"Well, it's not what _I'm _going to tell you, it's what Nikki's gotta tell us both. You do want to listen, don't you?" Pit asked him.

"Ugh, fine. But this explanation had better be good."

"So, tell us what you meant by you not being important to the villagers where you lived?"

"…the villagers only treated me like crap after what's happened in the past," I admitted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"…everyone believed I was cursed by Hades himself. They said that if I had talked to anyone, I would drive them away from me. That's what they believed after my parents abandoned me at a young age, only to be found dead a few hours later. I did see Hades, but he said something about coming after me next."

"Those bastards…" Pittoo cursed under his breath.

"…so they treated me like I didn't exist. I always had to steal food since no one would offer me anything. They treated me like crap and that's the worst…feeling…"

I looked down at the grass, letting my orange bangs hang in front of my silver eyes so they wouldn't see me crying. I wondered why I was starting to care whether or not I cried in front of anyone. Pit and Pittoo would probably be people I wouldn't see again after Palutena sends me back. Even though I don't know that for a fact, I just have a feeling that she might send me back to the village.

Speak of the goddess, here she is. I looked up at her and her long, flowing green hair went well with the golden halo wrapped around her head. She wore a majestic, long white dress robe with no sleeves and was held together by two belts with many different charms on them. The white dress robe skirt exposed her left leg, in which she wore long socks that reached her thigh and brown heels that went up to her knee. She wore a large golden necklace that complemented her light blue eyes, while also wearing golden gauntlets.

"What are you three doing out here?" Palutena asked us.

"Please don't send Nikki back to the village, lady Palutena!" Pit immediately said.

"Huh? What're you implying this for, Pit? I have no intention of sending her back."

"What do you mean by that?" Pittoo asked her.

"What I mean by that is…Nikki, live with us."

"…you want me to live with you?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Yes, I want you to live with all of us. I've seen what the villagers where you live act like, and it's very despicable."

"…I can't live with you…wouldn't I have to be an angel or goddess? That's impossible…"

"Actually, it is possible! I'll turn you into an angel myself! I've done this with Pit before, and he serves under me. It took a while of convincing, but I got Pittoo to come to my side as well."

"_Please_ stop calling me that!" Pittoo complained.

"Oh, hush, Pittoo. So, what do ya say, Nikki? Do you want to be an angel with Pit and Pittoo?"

I looked up at her with a shocked expression. I couldn't believe what she had just offered me to be; an angel. I've always thought that no one ever wanted me because I was cursed, even before I was abandoned by my parents. I've also thought I was a failure at life, but now I'm thinking otherwise. If I hadn't gotten attacked by Medusa, none of this would've probably happened. Thank you, Medusa!

I noticed Palutena holding out her hand to help me up, and she was smiling sweetly at me. I was hesitant, but I took her hand and I stood up with her. Palutena soon brought me into her temple and I was in a strange room that I couldn't describe. I was brought to the center of the room while Palutena took a few steps back.

"What're gonna do?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna turn you into an angel! You might feel a little pain, but it'll pass through soon," Palutena said with a smile on her face.

"…what do you mean by a _little_ pain?"

Before I knew it, she brought out her staff and performed some kind of ancient spell. I soon saw rays of light circling around me, causing a wind to make my hair go upward. I looked down and noticed a large orb of light going to my back and I felt it go through me. I screamed out in pain as I felt something growing from near my shoulder blades. I soon heard something flapping, and a feather floated in front of me. I soon knew I had wings.

I felt myself no longer on the ground, but in the air, looking down at Palutena. I looked down at myself and noticed my clothes have changed. I was wearing a long sleeved turquoise V-neck shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. But they were replaced with a light turquoise dress robe with no sleeves, the skirt going slightly above my knee, and wearing black heels with straps going around my shins and ending below my knees. Also, I felt something go around my head and guessed it was my halo.

"Palutena…is this…!" I started to say in shock.

"Yup, today's the official day that you're an angel among us angels and gods, Nikki," Palutena announced to me.

"Congrats, Nikki!" I heard Pit shout with joy.

"You were watching?"

"Yeah, you didn't expect us to miss it, did ya?"

"Technically, I was dragged against my will by him to watch," I heard Pittoo say.

I laughed a little and noticed I was gently placed back on the ground. I pinched myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming. But…wouldn't I have to die in order to become one? So, I guess that means I died today as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubling Poseidon

_****_**Hi there :) I have a question that I have no idea on how to answer...  
**

**How old are Pit and Dark Pit?  
**

**If you have a guess, let me know XDD  
**

******You all know the disclaimer! Now, onwards to read the chapter! :D**

* * *

_**~Ch.3 Troubling Poseidon~**_

I was having a peaceful sleep until I heard a sudden banging on my door. When I heard the door open, I immediately threw a pillow at the person's face. I heard the person yell in shock, which I lazily opened my eyes to find that Pittoo was at the door. I laughed nervously as Pittoo threw the pillow back at me, but I dodged easily.

"What is it, Pittoo?" I asked him while yawning.

"…get up and get dressed. You're being teamed up for today's mission with me and Pit," Pittoo told me without any complaints of me calling him 'Pittoo'.

"What's the mission?"

"We're apparently visiting Poseidon. Palutena wouldn't tell me or Pit why, but I didn't object to it."

I nodded tiredly and Pittoo soon left me alone to get dressed. I got off my bed and put on my light turquoise dress robe, my black heels, and my golden halo. I heard my wings flap once, probably letting me know that they were ready to go. I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my chest length orange hair bangs, letting me see my hazel eyes a lot more than usual. I ran out of my bedroom and soon found Pittoo leaning against the wall next to my room.

"You get ready fast," Pittoo said amazed.

"Yeah…I've had practice," I said while laughing nervously.

"…oh, you need a weapon if you're going on the mission with us," Pit mentioned while we were walking down the hallway.

"What kind of weapon should I get?"

"Definitely not a club…pick between a bow and a sword."

"Um…I'd pick a bow. Why did you want me to pick one or the other?"

"Mostly to see what type of weapon you're best at. We have different types of bows, ya know. Palutena will show you each one she's got and then you decide from there."

I nodded at what he said I looked at him while he wasn't looking. He had short messy black hair and red eyes. Pittoo wore a short black robe with black shorts and a black tank top underneath. He wore the same halo as Pit did and wore black wide bracelets. Pittoo also wore black boots with the base of the foot acting like it's a sandal. I noticed he had charcoal black wings, about the same size as Pit's. Now I see why he was usually called Dark Pit.

Before I knew it, we were near the entrance leading into the sky. I was immediately met by Palutena and Pit, and I walked up to my goddess. Palutena had asked me what I would want to use as my weapon of choice and I told her that I was interested in the bow. She had laid out in front of me many bows that I could choose from. The one that immediately interested me was the silver bow. Palutena gladly gave me the silver weapon, and I grasped it in my right hand.

"Apparently, however, I can't grant you the power of flight just yet. I have to try to keep Pit flying, and Viridi's helping me out with Pittoo's power of flight," Palutena explained.

"Eh? How am I supposed to go over to Poseidon with Pit and Pittoo?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure…ride on their shoulders or be carried bridal style!" Palutena suggested positively, leaving me blushing like a strawberry.

"W-What…!"

"Pick which one to ride with, Nikki. Also, be aware of their weapons so that you won't interfere."

I nodded slightly and looked at Pit and Pittoo's weapons. Pit had a halo club while Pittoo had a darkness bow. I started thinking of how it would be possible to ride with Pit, so I walked over to Pittoo. Palutena nodded at my decision and Pittoo knelt down so I could get on his shoulders. But Pittoo allowed me to be on his back, and I wondered if it would interfere with his power of flight. Before I could ask, the Pit twins headed out the door and they both had begun to fly.

I felt the wind moving my hair and wings back, so I would probably get used to it. I looked around me and noticed that besides the scenery, there were many enemies to deal with. Pit hit most of them with his club while Pittoo managed to attack using his darkness bow. I looked behind me and noticed an enemy that appeared a green blob sneaking up on us. I wacked my silver bow at the blob and it was quickly defeated.

In what felt like forever, we made it to what appeared to be Poseidon's castle. All of us landed inside the castle and I got off of Pittoo's back. While we were progressing inside the castle, I heard Palutena's voice inside my head, as well as another voice that I'm not familiar with. Pit and Pittoo mentioned the name Viridi, so I assumed the other voice was her. I started ignoring them at first, but they soon mentioned my name, and I was all ears. While we were talking, we continued even deeper into Poseidon's castle.

"So who's the new angel? Could it be Pit or Pittoo's girlfriend, perhaps?" Viridi asked openly.

"N-No, she's not! She's Nikki, and she was living a bad life in the village she was in!" Pit defended me.

"I'm well aware of her situation, since I saw her a few years back. But surely that's not the _only_ reason, am I right, Palutena?"

"I think Pit has some interest, since he immediately told me not to send her back when I came back from my errands," Palutena pointed out. I was blushing a cherry color as well was Pit. "Oh, but then again, she did choose to ride with Pittoo on the way here. Also, he did wake her up this morning and waited for her."

"H-How the hell did you know that?" Pittoo shouted at the two, while he was blushing as well.

"I do my research inside your minds. Now, let's focus on getting to Poseidon's room. I'm sure we're getting close."

"Actually…we're already here. You distracted us the entire time while we were fighting off enemies!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, really, we're here already? I must've lost track of time. Now, go into his room. We all need to talk about something that's happened recently."

Pit walked up to Poseidon's door and knocked on it, waiting for a response. Instead of waiting, however, Pittoo just knocked the door down by kicking it down. I laughed nervously while Pit was just frozen out of shock. Pittoo went on ahead inside while I was dragging Pit inside as well. We all found Poseidon sitting at his fancy chair around a small table for three others to sit next to him.

Poseidon raised his blue face up at us and motioned us forward. We walked towards him and sat down near him. Pit and Pittoo sat next to Poseidon on both sides, so they were facing each other. I sat across from Poseidon, with Pit on my left and Pittoo on my right. Poseidon had long white hair, slightly medium white beard, and a long white mustache. He wore white pants that were poofy and allowed us all to see his torso, wore a small crown at the top of his head, and overall, his skin was blue.

"So, you all have come under Palutena's orders?" Poseidon asked us, while sounding troubled slightly.

"Yeah, she mentioned on something happening recently. What's happened, Poseidon?" I asked him, since the Pit twins were wondering how to speak up.

"Well…are you all aware of me having a brother?"

"…now we are! Who's your brother?" Pit asked.

"Zeus, the god of the sky and thunder… The reason why I mention him is…he's been possessed."

"How was he possessed? Do you know?"

"I have a clue, but I would have you three investigate this matter. I think he's been possessed by the return of the Chaos Kin. Do you know of this creature?"

"…yeah. The Chaos Kin possessed lady Palutena and almost destroyed Pittoo. If I hadn't gotten to him in time…"

"I see… Could you three please get my brother out of the Chaos Kin's control?"

We all nodded and we've all been dismissed from his room. I looked over at Pit and he looked a little troubled on this Chaos Kin's return. I patted his back and smiled a little at him, in which he smiled at me back. We all soon got transported back to Skyworld with the help of Palutena's pillar of light. I immediately headed to my room when I was inside the building, and collapsed on my bed. I went to sleep after that, having a strange dream of the vision I recently had.


	4. Chapter 4: Visions

**Hello there! Thanks to those that have reviewed on my story thus far and I'm really glad you're enjoying this!**

**I'm just going to say that Pit and Dark Pit are both 16 XDD I thought about the three year time gap in the game, and since they looked young, I assumed they were 13 XD  
**

**Oh well! You all know the disclaimer! Onwards with the chapter :D Also, review onegai (please)!  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.4 Visions~**_

I woke myself up by having a really bad dream that led me to scream. I looked around and when I looked out my window, I noticed the sun was starting to rise. I groaned to myself as I tried to calm down from my nightmare. I sighed and looked around my room, which consisted of mostly midnight blue with a tad bit of white, taking the formation of stars. So, when I go into my room, it was always night time.

I looked at my bed and took notice that the comforter and sheets were pure snow white. It made me think of a cloud, or a marshmallow for that matter. I had two dressers, in which one had a mirror, and they were both a turquoise color. The floor was mostly a dark colored wooden floor, mostly covered in white circular rugs. My window was next to the foot of my bed, which was in a corner and far away from the door.

I eventually heard someone knocking on my door; not furiously, but not lightly either. I stood up from my bed and went to open the door. I kind of expected for Pit to be at my doorstep, but surprisingly, it was Dark Pit, who I like call Pittoo. He wasn't wearing his halo, but did wear the same toga like usual. The only differences were that he was barefoot, and doesn't have anything fancy on him.

"Pittoo, why are you here this early?" I asked him slightly tiredly.

"I heard you screaming, and Pit bugged me to check up on you," Pittoo admitted while looking away.

"I thought you two had separate rooms."

"No, Palutena had us share a room so that we could become close as brothers. Keh, I guess she didn't think it through."

"I see…anyway, I'm okay. You can go back to sleep if you want."

I intended to end the discussion when I closed the door, but Pittoo's foot got in the way of my closing the door. Pittoo reopened my door and closed it behind him. I sighed and sat back on my bed. I noticed I was wearing a deep green tank top and dark fuzzy pajama pants. I felt my wings curled up on my back, and didn't realize that the color of my wings were gray. I looked at Pittoo, and he just stared blankly at me. I gave him a disapproving stare, and he was soon confused by my action.

"What the hell's up with you?" Pittoo asked me.

"Don't stare at me like that! It makes me feel weird…" I complained.

"Don't be such a wimp."

"Geez, why don't you head back to bed if you're bored?"

"I don't wanna because Pit will bug me for the rest of the morning… So, is there something more to this curse you have?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You claim to say that you drive people away from you, and I hardly believe that to be true. Palutena, Pit, and I aren't driven away from you, so why are you talking about that crap?"

"…you're quick, I'll give you that."

"Tell me what you claim to have as a curse? Who gave this curse to you anyway?"

"…I see visions of the future…and that bastard Hades gave me this curse when he killed my parents… When I see these visions…they could always change, depending on what they are…this recent one I had, we were all facing a possessed Zeus, but we were all badly wounded. Zeus was about to come after you and Pit, but I pushed you both out of the way before he could, and then…I just blacked out."

"Is that why you screamed? Was it because of that vision?"

I nodded at him and looked away from him, facing the window. I heard Pittoo getting off of my bed, and I guessed that he left my room. But I didn't hear the door close, however. I felt my head being turned by his hand, having me look into his scarlet eyes. Our faces were merely a few inches away from each other. My cheeks were starting to heat up, but I unexpectedly felt a fist lightly hit the top of my head.

"Idiot, don't let that vision get you worked up. The future can change, right?" Pittoo reassured me in a hushed tone.

"…depends on the actions being made…" I whispered back at him. I soon heard a chuckle from Pittoo.

"That's very true. Now, get dressed, we have another mission today. By the way, why are your cheeks red?"

"Eh? T-They are not red!" I shouted at him while throwing a pillow at him, but easily dodged.

"Ya missed."

I stuck my tongue out at him while he left my room. I groaned and got dressed in my usual attire. When I finished getting dressed, I immediately headed out of my room to meet up with Palutena. I eventually found my way to her, only to be the only one in her presence. Palutena smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I looked in her eyes and detected that there was something troubling her. Before I could ask her, Pit and Pittoo came up next to me.

"I'm glad you're all here on time!" Palutena said cheerfully.

"…since when was there a time limit?" Pittoo asked her.

"There wasn't a time limit?"

"No, there wasn't…"

"…oh well! Anyway, Pit, your mission is to investigate the Aurum brain. Viridi says that there's something strange acting up in there. Pittoo, your mission is to investigate the Labyrinth of Deceit. I thought I heard some strange activity happen there as well. Nikki, you're to look over villagers in where Magnus lives. Now, you three are dismissed!"

"But wait, Palutena, how am I going to fly there?" I asked her.

"I asked Phosphora to give you the power of flight, since she's a goddess as well. She actually agreed to give you the power of flight, but until I can find a way of getting you to fly on your own, however. Now, go on, Nikki!"

I saw the door open and the Pit twins already headed out for their missions. I grabbed my silver bow and jumped out. I felt something warm inside me, and soon I heard my wings flapping. I was hovering above the clouds and going forward while doing so. Before I could take in the experience of me flying, there were enemies coming at me. I aimed my arrow and shot as many times as I could at them. Apparently, some didn't go away and I kept shooting at them.

"You're not bad for a rookie, ya know," I heard a female's voice encourage me.

"Who're you? Are you Phosphora, the one Palutena mentioned to me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am Phosphora, goddess of lightning! You're lucky that I gave you the power of flight, otherwise you'd be toast right now."

"I know, and thank you so much, Phosphora. So…why are you helping me out anyway? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"I'm interested in newbies, especially ones that lived a human life."

"But my human life wasn't spectacular, so I still don't see why you're interested in me."

"I wouldn't worry about it much, okay? I would talk with ya more, but you're already at your destination. I'm bringing you on land, so brace yourself!"

A few seconds after, I gently landed on the ground and started looking around the village area. When people saw me, they were intrigued to be seeing an angel at this time of day. A few people asked me if they could touch my wings, but I said no and walked away. I sighed to myself on how many people love seeing an angel here. Now I know what Pit and Pittoo go through on a daily basis.

I blindly bumped into a guy with shoulder length black hair with golden eyes to match. His skin was slightly dark and he wore what seemed to be a black tank top with some red along the top edge. He also wore slightly torn black pants that were held up by two belts, which also wrapped around his lower abdomen. He also wore black boots that were knee length with brown straps forming an X at the top half. I noticed that he wore a beaded necklace and that he was buff.

"I-I'm sorry, mister…" I apologized hesitantly.

"It's fine…are you a friend of Pit's?" he asked me.

"Uh, yes I am… Wait a minute…would you happen to be Magnus?"

"You guessed correctly. I see you've heard of me, then."

"Yeah, Palutena mentioned you to me when I was given my mission of looking around here."

"I'm guessing you're a newbie, am I right?"

Before I could answer, however, I saw another vision. I collapsed on my knees and held my head. I kept on hearing Magnus asking if I was okay or not, but I couldn't respond. The vision that came to mind was of someone with burning wings trying to catch someone. I tried to get another look on who had burning wings, but I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: Visitor

_****_**Hello to everyone again :D For the last chapter, I swear I didn't intend on it being in a cliffhanger...but you were eager to know what happened next, right? I might do that more often XDD**

**Anyway, after I read a fanfic on here about Pit and Viridi being a couple, I decided that they will be couple in this! :3 So, thank you, Demon Neko Nene, for making me open my eyes to this couple :)  
**

**If anyone has any expectations or ideas for my chapters ahead, let me know and I might take them to consideration!  
**

******Y'all know the disclaimer! Let's get this party started! ...sorry, I had too much candy XDD Onwards! :D**

* * *

_**~Ch.5 Visitor~**_

I finally awoke on the cold hard ground. I looked up and noticed that Magnus was still next to me. I slowly sat up into a sitting position, and Magnus helped me into a better sitting position. I felt a presence of another angel, and that angel had to be Dark Pit. He noticed that I was awake and he walked over to me. I looked up at Pittoo and he held out his hand to me. I took it with no hesitation and Pittoo helped me up into a stand.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Newbie Angel?" Magnus asked me.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine, Magnus. By the way, my name's Nikki," I pointed out.

"I'll see you around, I guess."

I nodded at him and looked over at Pittoo. He knelt down in front of me and I got on his back. Pittoo grabbed onto my legs and I placed my hands on his shoulders. I saw his dark wings flapping and soon enough, we were heading into the sky. I got out my silver bow, but Pittoo motioned me to put away my bow. I was about to ask him why, but I guess my question was answered when Pit was wiping out the enemies in front and behind us.

"Pittoo…I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"What're you sorry for?" Dark Pit asked me.

"…for losing my head earlier."

"Heh, good thing you're not as mad as the Hatter. Wanna know what happened while you were passed out?"

"That would be good to know."

"Well, Pit and I had already headed back to Skyworld, but we were ordered back to where you were. When we asked why, it was because Palutena couldn't get a hold of you, and neither could Phosphora or Viridi. I told them what you told me about those visions, and they instructed me to come and get you. They assigned Pit to do something unrelated, something about Poseidon and Zeus."

"I see…how did the others react to finding about my curse?"

"Pit was asking more questions about them, but I ignored him. Palutena had a feeling about you, a strange feeling, but she didn't expect something like this. Viridi and Phosphora somehow managed to figure it out, but I didn't bother on finding out how or why."

"Ah…wait, how come I'm not flying?"

"I don't want you to pass out while you're flying like you did down in that village. Got any problems with me carrying you?"

N-No…" I stuttered while blushing.

"Heh, thought so. By the way, Viridi's coming over to visit."

"Why's she coming over?"

"Apparently, she wants to see Pit. I heard from Palutena that she likes him, but who could like that cocky little angel?"

I laughed nervously and noticed we have arrived in Skyworld. We soon landed inside Palutena's temple, and Pittoo allowed my feet have contact with the floor. I noticed Pit talking with Palutena near a grand door entrance. I noticed that Pit was nervous and was blushing most of the time. I looked at Pittoo and he just laughed at him. I rolled my eyes and lightly hit Dark Pit on the head. He soon quit laughing and I walked up to Pit.

"Hey there, Pit. Why're you so nervous?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, though, I saw the grand door entrance open. Beyond the door was a girl with long light blond hair that was in a high ponytail and a very long bang that slightly went over her left eye. She was in a red and pink dress with shoulder pads that were a forest green and purple color. In one corner of her dress, there were vines that reached along the side and onto her hip, which trailed down in between the red and pink of her dress. In the center of her chest, there was a lavender rose that fitted well with the dress. She wore a forest green sleeve on her right arm and a bracelet on her left wrist. She also wore brown sandals and the same forest green leggings. She appeared to be 15 and was about 5'4.

"V-Viridi…" Pit stuttered.

"Pit…it seems you haven't changed much the last time I saw you," Viridi said with a proud smirk.

"Want me to prove it?" Pit asked her, getting closer to her with every step he took.

"W-Well…"

"Alright, lovebirds, break it up," Pittoo interrupted.

"S-Shut up, Dark Pit, why not leave us alone!"

"Nikki, could you please drag Pittoo someplace else?" Pit asked me while being flustered.

I nodded and grabbed his wrist. I started walking with him in my grasp on our way outside. I pushed him out into the grass and before I could close the door, I saw Pit and Viridi in the process of making out. I applauded the two before I closed the door. I noticed that Pittoo was very pissed off at my recent action, but I just shrugged it off. I sat next to Pittoo on the grass while looking up at the sky, slowly turning into sunset.

I looked over at Pittoo and tried to think of a good conversation to start, but nothing came to mind. I looked at the sky again and noticed it was starting to turn into a clear night sky. I looked over at Pittoo and noticed he was looking over my way. I ignored him and looked away, but I felt him tapping my shoulder. I sighed and looked over at him, who was only a few inches away from my face.

"W-What is it, Pittoo…?" I asked nervously.

"How old are you?" Dark Pit asked me.

"I-I'm sixteen… I'm the same age as you, so what?"

"I thought you were younger than Viridi."

"E-Even though I'm an inch shorter than her…t-that doesn't mean I'm younger."

"Why the hell are you stuttering? Are you nervous when I'm this close to you?"

I told him that I wasn't, so he leaned in even closer to me. I noticed that our lips were less than an inch apart, and that made my heart race more than before. Pittoo brought his face even closer and I unexpectedly laid my entire body onto the grass. I was calmed down after a time, but Dark Pit was about to revert back to his previous position. Pittoo was suddenly on top of me, and his lips were less than an inch apart again. He had his face more closely to mine, and thankfully, I heard a door being open.

"Nikki, Viridi wants to talk to…uh…am I interrupting something?" Pit asked while he stared at me and Pittoo. I pushed Pittoo off of me, and I walked with haste towards Pit.

"Viridi wants to see me?" I asked Pit, but before I could get clarification, I immediately headed inside.

I was completely flustered and I couldn't get Dark Pit out of my mind. I placed my hand over my heart and noticed that it was still beating faster than ever. Viridi was in the same spot Dark Pit and I left her and Pit in when I had arrived. I tried to calm down, but that didn't help much. Viridi looked slightly flustered, but not as flustered as I am, I bet.

"You wanted to see me, Viridi?" I asked her.

"First off, thanks for letting me and Pit catch up. Secondly, me and Palutena want to know where that vision you last had took place," Viridi said to me.

"Um…it appeared to be a mountain, but kind of toward the edge of a cliff."

"Then I was right! Zeus is at Mount Olympus, and I want you, Pit and Dark Pit to go find him."

"…you want us to head out right now?"

"That's right. Pit's telling Dark Pit of this news now and after he's told him, we'll get going. By the way, what happened between you and Dark Pit just now?"

"N-Nothing happened of the sort!"

Before Viridi could try and talk more out of me, I heard Pit and Pittoo come in from outside. I grabbed my silver bow and headed toward the entrance to the skies. I looked back and saw Pit and Pittoo beside me. I looked over at Pit, and he was talking with Viridi again. I glanced over at Pittoo, and he motioned me closer to him. I walked towards him, and asked him what he wanted. Pittoo smirked at me and then planted a kiss on my lips.

I wanted to ask him why he had did that, but the doors had opened. The three of us jumped and we soon flew off into the night sky. I promised to myself that I wanted to find out why Dark Pit had done this. In order to fulfill my promise, I had to be sure to make it out of Mount Olympus. I just hope that I don't die while I'm there.


	6. Chapter 6: Risk

**Konnichiwa, minna de! (Hello, everyone!) I'm so glad that you all are enjoying my story thus far 3 Any ideas, please suggest them to me and I'll take them into consideration!  
**

**For the response to _pokegirl360_, the reason why I decided not to do the Pit/OC/Dark Pit is because I decided that Pit should be with Viridi. Also, I thought of my OC's personality, and remembered that she liked people like Dark Pit. Sorry if I disappointed you, but I'm going with my gut feeling on this!  
**

**You guys all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D  
**

**Also, the way I'm trying to describe a certain someone is in this link: ** 07aug/00137/mythology_files/greek_files/zeus1_ **  
**

**Warning: I'm not good at writing action scenes, so please forgive me . I'm doing the best I can here XDD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.6 Risk~**_

Pit, Pittoo, and I eventually make it up to Mount Olympus, but only to be greeted by someone I thought to encounter later on as we progressed into the castle. The person was clearly taller than all of us, and I could see the resemblance between him and Poseidon. The only difference being that his skin is more of a tan, and he wore a toga that showed the majority of this torso. He carried a golden shield and held a thunder shaped sword. His white hair slightly curled towards the ends, and mustache attached with a full length beard. This is the famous Zeus.

"Why the hell is he revealing himself now? Why not have he wait until we got to the castle?" Pit wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure… Guys, there's the Chaos Kin! The Chaos Kin is hovering above Zeus!" I exclaimed to everyone.

"I see him! Be sure not to kill Zeus, guys…Pit especially," Pittoo vaguely pointed out.

"Why are you telling me that?" Pit asked in disbelief.

"It had something to do about the three trials that had you immediately attacking Palutena…just saying."

Pit rolled his eyes at his twin and started to attack the Chaos Kin. Before Pit could even land an attack on the Chaos Kin, Zeus used his shield to knock Pit onto the edge of the cliff. I ran to him, but Zeus blocked me from doing so. I cursed under my breath and aimed at the Chaos Kin with my silver bow. I took careful aiming and successfully hit it. I urged Pittoo to try to attack it while he had the chance. I ran back to Pit and helped him onto the mountain.

By the time I brought Pit back to the mountain's surface, I saw Pittoo getting knocked hard to the ground by Zeus' thunder sword. I aimed my bow again and successfully hit him once again, but before I could do permanent damage to the Chaos Kin, I was knocked to the ground by the still possessed Zeus. I cursed under my breath and noticed the stupid bug creature was near me. I smirked and stabbed the Chaos Kin in the center of its body, hoping that will bring Zeus to his senses.

"Nice job, Nikki!" Pit praised me.

"Wait, how come Zeus is still possessed?" Pittoo noticed.

I looked at Zeus and he still looked like he had no soul within him at all. He started charging at Pit, but Pittoo pushed him out of the way. Zeus hit Pittoo hard and made him fall on the ground. Zeus was about to make sure that Dark Pit was taken care of, but Pit started to fight with him. I started running to them, but I notice Pittoo shaking his head at me. I noticed how worried he was, but I didn't really care right now. Pit was soon taken down and knocked right beside Pittoo.

I aimed my bow at Zeus, and whacked him really hard with my bow. I hoped that Zeus would snap out of his trance, but I noticed this aura around him that seemed dark. I gasped a little, knowing that this aura had to be Chaos Kin's. I soon recalled the vision I had before of Zeus about to finish off the Pit twins, but I knocked them out of the way before he could do so. I guess I was going to let that vision be a reality.

Zeus was about to attack the two with a final blow, but I ran as fast as I can and pushed them both out of the way. I looked up at Zeus and felt myself get punched hard enough to go through a few boulders. I was toward the very edge of the Mount Olympus cliff, and close to falling off it. I slowly got up and aimed my bow at Zeus again, but this time I tried to aim for the aura surrounding him. I shot an arrow and was very close to hit his left shoulder, but I soon saw the aura gone.

I saw Zeus starting to come to his senses. Before I could join up with the Pit twins, I soon saw the same aura that surrounded Zeus coming straight at me. I soon felt the Chaos Kin's presence around me and the presence forced me off of the cliff, causing me to fall towards the clouds. I cursed under my breath, but I had to get this stupid Chaos Kin off of me before I could hurt Pit and Dark Pit. I heard Phosphora trying to tell me to fly away while I can, but I ignored her.

I soon heard someone yelling my name, but I couldn't make out the voice. I tried my best to see who was coming after me, but with my hair being in the way, I couldn't see that well. I soon saw someone with burning wings trying to reach for me. I felt the person grab my hand and I finally saw who had the burning wings; the person who kissed me before we headed here and who's Pit's twin. It was Dark Pit.

"P-Pittoo…! D-Don't…!" I exclaimed weakly.

"Shut up, Nikki!" Dark Pit ordered me with a determined look on his face.

Before I could talk to him more, I soon saw a pillar of light carry the both of us out of the sky and back to Skyworld. We were both inside Palutena's temple and I was lying on the ground beside a bad shaped Pittoo. There were bruises all around his face and his body. What caught my eye is him hardly having any wings left. I sat up slowly and tried to wake Pittoo up. I tried shaking him, hoping it would do something. Sadly, it didn't work either.

"Pittoo…damn you…!" I cursed under my breath.

I didn't notice the presence of Pit or Palutena when they both walked in. I soon heard Palutena's heels walking up to me, and rubbing my back gently. I knew she meant well, but that didn't make me feel any better. I lowered my head to his mouth, and I heard slight breathing. I moved my over to his chest, and I heard his heart beating slightly. I lightly hit Pittoo on the head for doing as stupid as saving me.

"Nikki… We'll get him to the Rewind Spring, and return him to his previous state," Palutena told me.

"…Pit, is this what you meant before? Is this what you meant by the Chaos Kin trying to get to Pittoo?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I looked as badly as Dark Pit…but I'd never thought he would do the same," Pit admitted aloud.

"It's my fault… I'm sorry, Pittoo…!" I whispered to the unresponsive Dark Pit.

Palutena tried to motion me to my room to get some rest, but I didn't listen to her. I heard Palutena walk away from me and to her room by my guessing. I saw Pit walk to the other side of Pittoo, looking pained to see his other in this condition. I really wish none of this happened… I really wish that he and I traded places! I don't know why he did something this foolish…! My trail of thoughts was lost when I felt someone's hand in mine.

"Pittoo…?" I asked as I looked down at the wounded Dark Pit on the floor.

I looked down at my hand being held and it was Pittoo that was holding my hand. A small smile escaped my lips, and I drifted my attention to Pit. He noticed his other's reaction and chuckled slightly. Pit looked at me and patted my head lightly, in a child-like manner. I looked down at Pittoo, and moved some bangs out of his face.

"Pit… Are we going to go to the Rewind Spring tomorrow?" I asked Pit.

"Yeah, I would bet so. Why are you asking?" Pit asked me.

"Just wondering… I'm gonna teach him a lesson when he wakes up."

"Nikki… Heh, I don't blame ya."

I chuckled a little and saw Pit walk away from the two of us. I laid down beside Pittoo and fell asleep next to him, no matter who objected to this matter.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Secrets

**Hello to everyone! How are you all today? I really hope your good because I posted the next chapter XD Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and if you haven't noticed, I always accept anonymous reviews! The more reviews the better, right? ;)**

**Anyway, this chapter is based of the idea of this anonymous person, The cute Pikachu, also known as anon. I didn't use something like a diary, but more of a soliloquy...kind of XDD If you've read Romeo and Juliet, you know what a soliloquy is XDD  
**

**Btw, thank you The cute Pikachu for telling me what word I overused on XD I have a bad habit of doing stuff like that  
**

**Any ideas are accepted and I will give you credit for them! Onwards to the chapter, my fellow angels! XDD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.7 Hidden Secrets~**_

It's been a few hours since Pit went to the Rewind Springs to heal Dark Pit back up. I've been worried ever since they left, and I was more upset at Palutena. She told me not to go with him because I was too inexperienced. I wanted to go no matter what she said, but she had centurions guarding the entire temple. When I found that out, I knew that leaving to follow Pit was impossible. Ever since they left, I've been sulking in my room.

I was on my bed, looking out of my window. The sky was at midday and I thought of what had happened on Mount Olympus. At least Zeus is alright…at least, I hope so. I've heard a few knocks on my door every now and then, but I've ignored them because I didn't want to be bothered right now. It was my fault in the first place, and I'm sticking with that story.

"Pittoo…why the hell did you save me? Why did you risk your life for my own stupid life? I don't get you at all! You kissed me before we left, and now this? If it's because you like me that much, then I don't see why you do. I'm out of your league, nowhere near as beautiful as Palutena, Phosphora, or even Viridi! I'm a stupid kid that's had a crappy life and had no friend in the world…

"I don't deserve to be an angel, not one bit. I should go into Hell for all the trouble I've caused… My father was right; I don't deserve any of this… I don't even deserve you, Pittoo. You're hot, sexy, and probably what every girl wants in a guy. I think I like you a lot, but you probably won't ever know because of you saving me! I was the one that got your wings burned, so you probably won't even talk to me anymore because of that…" I said to myself.

"Why don't you prove it?" I heard Dark Pit say from behind me.

"P-Pittoo…! H-How much did you hear…?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Alright then, I heard every word you said. You asked why I saved you, to the point where you think I won't talk to you anymore."

I cursed under my breath and hid my face from Pittoo. I really didn't want to show my face to him now, especially if he heard what I had just confessed. I didn't even hear him walk in my room for the love of Palutena! I heard the door close, and I just assumed that Dark Pit left my room. Heh, I was right for thinking all of that in the first place. I sat up and was about to get off of my bed, but my process was interrupted by Pittoo. He made me fall back onto my bed, which had my head hit in the process.

Before I could even recover, Pittoo kissed me again. My eyes widened and noticed that he was on top of me. I blushed madly and kissed him back. We pulled away after another few seconds of kissing. Pittoo was looking at me straight in the eye, and I tried looking away. He held one part of my cheek and I felt him lightly hit the top of my head, like last time.

"You're an idiot, Nikki. First off, it's not your fault that any of this happened. I probably would've gotten my wings burned for Pit if you and he switched places. Also, I don't care about beauty, in fact, I'd say 'to hell with beauty'. I only think about one person in particular, and she's in this temple right now," Pittoo explained.

"P-Pittoo…" I said, speechless.

"That's another thing; I don't like anyone else calling me that except for you. Now, do you have a clue on who I like now?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Who do you think?"

"…m-me…"

"That's right, Nikki. You finally got it through that thick skull you have."

"I-I'm not dense!"

Pittoo chuckled and I laughed with him. A few seconds after, there was a knock at my door. Dark Pit rose to a standing position and I got up to get the door. I tried turning the handle, but I noticed that it was locked. I glared at Pittoo, and he just whistled like he didn't do anything wrong. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. When I opened the door, a very calm Palutena was at my doorstep.

"Hello there, Palutena! Do you need something?" I asked her.

"Is Dark Pit in there with you? I need to speak with the both of you," Palutena wondered aloud.

"I'm in here, don't worry. What do ya wanna talk to us about?" Pittoo asked her.

"I hear you two love each other, am I right?"

"H-How did you find out?" I asked her, flustered.

"I have the all-hearing ears of a goddess! I can hear everything that goes on in this temple."

"…s-so why do you want to talk to us?"

"I'm here to tell you that Medusa is going to try and resurrect Hades very soon. I need you two, along with Pit, to put a stop to this."

"You couldn't have just said that in the beginning?" Pittoo complained.

Palutena shook her head and soon walked off in a different direction. I looked back at Pittoo and he held my hand. I smiled at him and walked out of my room with him. While we were walking, Dark Pit told me not to die at Hades' or Medusa's hand, and I rolled my eyes at that statement. I wasn't going to let myself get killed by those two bastards.

While we were still walking to the door that led to the clouds, I stopped myself in my tracks all of the sudden. Pittoo looked back at me and kept on asking what was wrong, but I couldn't answer. I held my head again and my vision started to blur. I felt Pittoo holding me up, but I knew I was going to black out anyway. After all, another vision is about to take place. Darkness soon consumed me.

* * *

_"What will your decision be, Dark Pit, or shall I say Pittoo?" I heard Medusa say to Pittoo._

_ "Release Nikki and Pit, Medusa!" Dark Pit shouted at her._

_ "I'll release Pit, but you know why I can't release Nikki. She has a power that can see the future, and I'm planning to use that power as my own. When I take that power, I will have no use for her and kill her for my own enjoyment."_

_ "Damn you to hell!"_

_ "Well, either join me or watch your friends die. It's your choice, Dark Pit."_

_ "…neither! Joining you will be really stupid of me to do, and I rejected joining you once. I won't be making that mistake anytime soon. I won't watch my friends die because I'm going to kill you right here and now!"_

_ "What if I use your beloved as a shield?"_

_ "Heh, wouldn't you like to know? If you think that I would kill her in the sake of killing you, forget it! But…there's one thing that I'm sure of that I won't let her die. I love her, and that's all I need to get me through!"_

_ "You really are foolish! Believing in such a thing as love, that's ridiculous in my book! Besides, who else is going to stop me in getting your loved ones back anyway?"_

_ "You know that I will, Medusa!" I heard Viridi cry._

_ "I'd never thought you'd stoop so low, Medusa," I heard Palutena say._

_ "…eh, I got bored and I wanted some action. As long as I'm on the side that's going to live, I'll fight you off, Medusa," I heard Phosphora admit._

_ "Have it your way, you weaklings! Now it's time to kill you all!" Medusa shouted._

_ "STOP!"_

* * *

I awoke in my own room again, but with Dark Pit beside me. I looked at him and he had the look of worry written all over his face. Pittoo noticed I was awake and he brought me into an embrace. I hugged back, and I heard him ask me what the vision was about this time. Heat rose to my cheeks a little bit and I simply said to him:

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Vanished

_****_**Hello to all! I honestly thought that I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow, but with my fast typing skills, I managed to get it done in one night! :D**

**Anyway, thanks to all that have reviewed and I'm really glad that you like my Dark Pit and Nikki pairing! 3 Any ideas that you might have, please suggest them and I'll take them to consideration!  
**

**I apologize if I seemed to make this chapter go too fast XD I'm just paranoid, that's all hehe...  
**

**Please read and review and also...you all know the disclaimer! Onwards my little duckies! ...sorry, that was from Yaya from Shugo Chara hehe... Ignore that, ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.8 Vanished~**_

Since I had collapsed because of a vision, Palutena chose Pit to go after Medusa. That would also mean that she left me and Pittoo behind at her temple. I understood what Palutena was trying to do, but I wasn't that weak! I had enough energy to go with her now, but she _had_ to leave me and Pittoo behind. I wondered if Dark Pit knew that Palutena was going to leave us behind, and he had to keep it a secret from me.

We were both in my room still, and I notice Pittoo looking somewhat worried. I wanted to reassure him that everything that would be okay, but I had a feeling that things wouldn't be okay. I got up from my bed and headed out of my room with Dark Pit following. Pittoo wanted to know where I was going, and I had told him that we're going to try and find Medusa. I knew that we only have five minutes in the air, but I had a plan…sort of.

My plan was to have either Pittoo or I use the power of flight while carrying the other on their back, and then switch eventually. That way, we could fly for about ten minutes while trying to find Medusa. But then again, Phosphora and Viridi might know where Medusa is, so my idea could be pointless. At least I'm thinking ahead in these kinds of situations.

"Are you ready to find Medusa?" I asked Pittoo.

"I understand why you want to find her, but why would you want to risk your life to defeat this snake queen?" Pittoo asked me.

"Anyone that's in any relation to Hades has to be gone in my book. I want to get rid of Hades once and for all!"

"Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and I have the same goal as you, Nikki. I don't want you to get hurt because of this, okay?"

"I'm promising nothing, but I'll try my best, Pittoo."

I gave him a small smile and pecked him on the lips. Before Dark Pit could react, I headed through the doors that contained clouds. I jumped out and felt myself being able to fly. I looked at my hands and noticed that I forgot to bring my silver bow with me. I groaned in annoyance and was prepared to go back. I looked behind me and noticed that Pittoo had my silver bow in his hands. I laughed nervously and retrieved my silver bow from Dark Pit.

While we were getting rid of enemies, I heard two female voices in my head. I remembered those voices to be Viridi and Phosphora. They were discussing on where Medusa might be, but Viridi thinks that if they find Pit, they would find Medusa. Phosphora agreed with her theory, and we started to go faster through the clouds. I heard Pittoo mention something about the underworld, where he thinks it might be possible on where they might be. Viridi and Phosphora agreed, but not sure on how to get there.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get there? Didn't you go with Palutena and Pit once, Viridi?" Pittoo pointed out.

"I know, but the way we went through last time has been sealed off for some reason. Believe me, I've tried getting through, but nothing worked beyond my abilities! Medusa has to be down there, as well as Pit and Palutena," Viridi stated.

"That makes sense, but wouldn't that mean that Pit and Palutena couldn't get through as well?" I pointed out.

"That could be true, but maybe that's what Medusa wants!"

"What do you mean by that?" Phosphora asked the other goddess.

"Think about it, if Pit and Palutena are trying to get to Medusa, then they could be leading into her trap! Maybe she needs them in order to fully resurrect Hades!"

I wanted to tell them about my vision, but I decided to keep my mouth shut at the moment. It's true that Medusa had claimed that she had captured Pit, but she had captured me too for some reason. I remember her saying something about my power of seeing the future, but I don't know why she would want my power. I think my power is annoying and takes a lot of energy out of me. But as long as she doesn't get it for her selfish needs, then I'll keep it as long as I can.

I looked over at Pittoo and he gave me a halfway smile, trying to reassure me that everything will be okay. I smiled a little back, but I knew that something bad was going to happen based on the vision I had just seen not too long ago. I felt someone's hand in my grasp and I looked over at my hand. I looked at Dark Pit and he gave me a quick kiss before I could even kiss back. I guess he got me back from earlier.

While we were still flying and killing off weird creatures, an unusual twister starts coming up ahead. I looked at the skies and noticed that they went from a slightly golden color to a deathly gray color. The twister was coming up on us fast, and Viridi and Phosphora tried to get both of us out of there. Pittoo and I tried flying out, but the wind completely sucked me into the twister. That caused me to release the grip I had on Dark Pit's hand, making me vanish into the twister. I eventually blacked out once more, but no vision taking over me.

**Dark Pit PoV**

When I saw the twister ahead of us, I was prepared on not letting Nikki go. Apparently, the damn twister was too strong and she slipped out of my hands. I was prepared to go get her, but Viridi pulled me out of the threatening sky and into her own temple. I cursed under my breath many times, since I have lost the one I care about while trying to find the bitch aka the snake queen.

"Pittoo, don't worry, we'll get Nikki back," Viridi tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working on me so far.

"We'd better get her back, because I'm not going to lose her because of some damn twister!" I snapped at her.

"I know how much you care about her, but you don't have to get all snappy with me."

"Ugh, just try and find her, okay?"

"Fine, I'll try my best, okay?"

I heard Viridi walk away from me to leave me alone in the main hallway. I've never gotten that pissed at anyone before, but when I lost Nikki to the twister, I snapped. I guess, other than Pit, she's the one that I care about most. Maybe that's why I love her when she told me that she loved me too. Damn, now I know how Pit and Viridi feel about each other. I was just too blind to see it through, I guess. I wonder where she might've gone, though…

I tried thinking of where Nikki might be, but nothing came up. I've only thought about the places that only I've been too, which isn't that many places. I know that she isn't where Pandora was, and I know that she's not anywhere above the surface. I'm guessing that she could be in the underworld, but then again, she could be on the surface and be in a dungeon. I worry too much about her…is that a bad thing?

Before I could think any more on the subject, I head Viridi come rushing back to where I was. I couldn't see what Pit had seen in Viridi for him to like her, but maybe I just don't get them that much. They both annoy me, but then again, so does anyone else that's crossed paths with me. Well, with the exception of Nikki, of course.

"What did you find, Viridi?" I asked her with haste.

"That twister was formed by Hades! He's been resurrected with the help of Pit and Medusa!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Do you know what's happened to Pit?"

"Pit has been held captive by Medusa and sucked all his power to get Hades to come back again! But after he's been resurrected, Hades completely destroyed Medusa."

"…damn, a lot has happened, huh?"

"I guess…Nikki's been held hostage too."

"Let me guess, by Hades?"

"Yeah, but I would suggest not going after her…not yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"You've already used your power of flight for the day, and Hades is inactive right now. That I'm positive! For now, I would suggest getting rest and wait."

I scoffed at her and headed to a random room. I didn't care about what the room looked like; I only care about whether or not Nikki is safe. I knew I was going to have trouble falling asleep, but I tried anyway. The moment when I shut my eyes, the image of Nikki came into mind. I expected her to be happy to see me, but she looked scared for her life. If only I knew where she was, then things would be a whole lot easier. I tried shrugging it off and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Same Dream

**Hey there guys :) I actually thought I was going to post this tomorrow, but I outdid myself again! HA! ...but I am tired, though XDD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated, and part of this chapter was **roxas90210's** idea!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS! Im off to bed...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.9 Same Dream~**_

**Nikki PoV**

I regained consciousness, but with the feeling that I was drunk. My mind was fuzzy and my vision kind of blurred. I know the experience of being drunk because my idiotic father gave me some weird stuff to drink. I didn't know what it was called, and I didn't really care. I looked around and only felt cold ground. I soon saw a white figure in front of me, who appeared to be asleep. I could only think of one other person that had wings on his back. It was Pit!

"P-Pit…hey, Pit, wake up…" I lightly shook the sleeping angel.

My vision started to clear up and I was relieved that Pit was here. But then, that would lead to the question of why he was here, and who took him here. I noticed Pit's eyelids fluttering, and when I looked into his eyes, they appeared hollow. I wanted to know what the hell happened to him, and what happened to me. I looked at where we were at, and it appeared to be a cell with dark rocks as our ceiling, walls, and floor. Of course, with the exception of prison cells being our last wall.

I tried to recall on what happened before I passed out. I was with Pittoo, and we were trying to find Pit and Palutena. Then the sky started turning dark, and then a twister appeared in front of us. The twister sucked me in and led me further away from the sky. I was soon grabbed by someone and that someone had to be Medusa. I tried asking her where Pit might be, but before I could get an answer from her, she soon disappeared. I fell farther to the ground, but I was caught again. Before I could see who caught me, I was soon seeing darkness.

I wonder what happened to Pittoo. Did he get sucked into the twister too? No, I doubt it because Viridi might've gotten him out of there at the last second. I'm glad he's safe, but how am I going to let him know that I've found Pit? I looked down at Pit and noticed that his eyelids were halfway open, revealing his soulless blue eyes. I noticed him looking at me and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Pit, are you okay? What's happened to you? Why do you look weak? Did Medusa bring you here?" I kept asking him. I knew it was too many questions, but I had to know what happened.

"…Hades…has been…resurrected… Medusa's gone…but t-there's…a fake one of her…" Pit answered one of my questions.

"What do you mean there's a fake one? Will Pittoo and Viridi be able to tell the difference?"

"U-Unsure… Nikki…I don't…f-feel well. M-My energy's been…sucked out…"

I cursed under my breath. I bet Hades used Pit's energy to create a fake Medusa. I wonder why that he wouldn't just make another Medusa under his will. But then again, if he did try to resurrect her, then that would mean Medusa would repeat her actions just like the last time. I bet that's why Hades used Pit's energy; to create a brand new Medusa. She would probably obey to whatever command he had.

I wanted to help out Pit, but how could I? If there were a way to transfer energy over to Pit, then I would do it without hesitation. Wait a minute; wouldn't Phosphora be in my thoughts? I wanted to ask Pit if he could talk with Palutena, but I didn't want to bother him with _another_ pointless question. I looked outside the cell to be sure that no one was around, and sat beside Pit once more.

"Phosphora, can you hear me?" I asked aloud in a hushed tone.

"I can hear you loud and clear, Nikki. Are you feeling okay?" Phosphora asked me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Can you contact Palutena?"

"I've been trying to ever since you wound up here, but I couldn't get to her. I've tried contacting Viridi, but that didn't work either."

"Damn it…do you know who put me here in this cell?"

"I believe Hades did…and I think he sucked up all of Pit's energy. I think if I tried teasing him, he wouldn't respond in a flustered manner."

"…I'm not gonna respond to that."

"Then respond to this; what if Hades sucks your energy as well?"

"To be honest…I really don't know."

I wanted to hit a wall, but that would resort into me having bloody knuckles. I can't be losing my blood now at a time like this! I groaned and laid myself on the cold rocky ground next to Pit. I looked up at the rock ceiling and thought about Pittoo. I wanted him to find me, but I don't know how to contact him. If Phosphora can't contact anyone, then I couldn't either. I sighed and closed my eyes to dream.

* * *

_I saw a thick cloud of mist surrounding me. I floated around and eventually saw another figure along my path. I kept going towards the figure, and I started to make out that this person was an angel. But then I thought of Pit, and how he couldn't be in a place like this. I tried thinking of who this might be, and then I realized that it had to be Dark Pit. I was about a few feet away from the figure, and I know for a fact it was Dark Pit._

_ "Pittoo…can you hear me?" I asked him._

_ "Surprisingly, yeah…how could I be talking to you?" Dark Pit asked me._

_ "…could it be the work of one of the goddess'?"_

_ "Maybe…where are you? Are you okay? Did you find Pit?"_

_ "I'm in a cellar, and don't worry, I'm fine. I found Pit, but…he's almost lifeless… Hades sucked out a lot of energy from him to make a new Medusa. But this snake head is different from the other one. She'll obey to whatever command Hades might have for her."_

_ "Damn it! If you two have been captured by Hades, then that must mean you're in the underworld. It won't be easy, but I will find you."_

_ "Just make a plan first before you do anything risky, okay?"_

_Pittoo nodded in response and tried to hug me, but our bodies went through each other. We couldn't touch or feel each other, but we could communicate with the power of one of the goddess'. I gave a small smile at Dark Pit before he vanished in front of my eyes._

* * *

I awoke by snapping my eyes wide open. I looked over at Pit, being in the same position he was in before. I placed my hand over his head, but when I did, I saw something glow from within me into him. I jerked my hand away from him, but I noticed something flicker in his eyes. I placed my hand over his forehead and looked at his eyes the entire time. They were once soulless, but now they were starting to fill up with life.

A few minutes later, I moved my hand away from his forehead. In no time, Pit was suddenly upbeat and positive. Unfortunately, I felt really weak, and maybe this was what Pit felt before. Pit looked back at me and went into a state of panic. I unwillingly laid myself back down on the rocky surface. Pit tried his best to keep me awake, but the heaviness of my eyelids gave way. I went under once again.

**Pit PoV**

I looked over at Nikki and she looked…well, not herself. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were soulless. She looked about as weak as I did. I tried making her stay awake, but she went unconscious. Why did she do that for me, though? I didn't deserve her kindness, after I left her and Pittoo back in Skyworld. What did happen to Palutena? I looked around the cell, and made sure no one was around.

"Lady Palutena, can you hear me?" I asked aloud in a slightly hushed tone.

"Pit, you've come to your senses!" Palutena said with joy.

"Hey, can you talk with Viridi or Phosphora?"

"No…it seems that I can't. I know that Nikki wanted to know if Phosphora contacted me, but we apparently can't speak to one another. I guess that's just bad service!"

"Heh…anyway, do you remember what happened to me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I'm so sorry Pit; that you're in this position."

"Please don't apologize! I was the one that wanted to find Medusa and rid of her, once and for all!"

"I understand that, but I only feel guilty after what happened… I would recommend that you get some rest. You might need it."

I nodded in response and laid on the rocky surface next to Nikki. I looked over at her and noticed that she was breathing deeply. I looked away from her and looked out of the cell we're in. I hoped that we would get out of here soon, because Nikki needs more help than I do right now. With my troubled thoughts, I tried falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Crash

_****_**Hey there guys! Been a while since I updated, huh? Well, I'm really sorry about that, but I was working on another chapter of another story called Ways of the Mind XDD**

**You all know that ideas are greatly appreciated and the song that Pit's going to mention is called this is real life drawn to life the next chapter. You can type this in on youtube and find the song and lyrics :) I heard about this song from** roxas90210

**You all know the disclaimer! ONWARDS! :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.10 Crash~**_

**Dark Pit PoV**

It was already morning and all I was waiting for is for Viridi to get her ass out of bed. Ever since I had that conversation with Nikki yesterday, I needed to tell Viridi that Medusa's back, but not all herself. Damn it, if only I knew how to fly by myself, then I would be out in the skies trying to find the snake head. I have no choice but to wait for Viridi since I couldn't get a hold of Palutena or Phosphora.

I remembered one part of the conversation I had last night with Nikki, on how she said that Pit's energy got taken away by Medusa. Knowing her, she would probably do whatever she could to make sure that Pit was alright. Would that mean that she gave her energy to Pit? I doubt that was even possible, but before I jump to conclusions, I needed to have Viridi wake up. I started banging on her door.

"Give me five more minutes, Pittoo!" Viridi hissed at me.

"I told you not to call me that!" I groaned at her.

"You allow Nikki to call you that, so why should it be so different for me, again?"

"She's different from you, Viridi."

"I won't stop calling you 'Pittoo' unless you tell me why she can call you that instead of me, Pit, or Palutena."

"It's because I love her and she's my girlfriend, so she's the only one that can call me that, okay? Now, will ya hurry up so that we can find her and Pit, your boyfriend?"

After I had said that, I received no response from her. Ha, probably made her flustered, I bet. If she was going to tease me and Nikki being together, I'll just tease her and Pit being together. A few minutes later, Viridi finally came out and thumped the back of my head. I rubbed my head, but then again, I knew that was going to happen. I ran towards the doors to the skies and immediately jumped out.

I was prepared to do some damage to some of Hades small-fry enemies, but I noticed that I wasn't flying. Before I could ask Viridi why, I landed in the Lightning Chariot. I remembered using this to get Pit out from within Hades, but I was surprised that Hades didn't die from Pit defeating his heart. The horses started to attack the enemies for me while I directed them on where to go.

"Viridi, are we getting close to where they are?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're almost there! Oh, I almost forgot!" Viridi exclaimed.

"What did you forget, Viridi?"

"I needed to ask you something that's related to this mission. Do you want to find Nikki and Pit first or do you want to destroy Hades and Medusa?"

"…I want to find Nikki and Pit, and then we can beat the crap out of the other two."

"Alright then, then we're going down!"

I directed the Lightning Chariot downward from the clouds. Nikki…Pit…we're coming!

**Pit PoV**

Even though I knew I wanted to get out of this cell, I also really wanted for Nikki to get better. When I kept looking back at her, I knew that she wasn't feeling good. She hardly ever stayed awake, but when she was awake, I tried to keep her up. I kept on hearing her mutter out Dark Pit's nickname, and I chuckled a little to myself. I looked out of the cell and decided to talk with Palutena again.

"Lady Palutena, have you heard anything yet?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Pit, I haven't yet. How's Nikki doing?" Palutena asked.

"I can tell she's holding on, but I'm not sure for how much longer."

"I see…hopefully Dark Pit and Viridi can get here soon…"

"Yeah, same here…"

I looked over at Nikki again and noticed she was singing something that I wasn't familiar with. I wanted to know what the lyrics were, but she was mumbling so I couldn't hear that well. I thought I recognized the tune as 'This is Real Life Drawn to Life'. I smiled at her knowing that the song was mostly about her and Pittoo. I laid myself down next to her and closed my eyes to listen to her singing.

When I was about to fall asleep, I thought I heard some horses nearby. I looked out of my cell and tried to find out where it was coming from, but as far as I could see, I couldn't see anything. I felt something rumbling from underneath my feet, and I was wondering what the sound was.

_**CRASH!**_

I noticed that the crash about a few feet over from where me and Nikki were. The crash was immediately followed by yelling. I knew these voices far too well for my own good. I remembered hearing horses, so they must've gotten here on the Lightning Chariot. Poor horses… I tried yelling out to them in possibility of shutting them up. I guess they heard my voices since I heard their footsteps coming this way.

"Found ya!" Dark Pit cheered.

"I told ya you were heading the right way, Pittoo! If only you hadn't crashed the chariot in the process… Thank the heavens that the horses were okay!" Viridi lectured him.

"I told you _not_ to call me Pittoo!"

"Um…you guys…would you stop arguing for a second?" I interrupted their argument.

"Pit, are you okay? You're not hurt too bad, are you?" Viridi asked me.

"I'm fine, Viridi, okay? But for Nikki…she gave her energy to me to be sure that I would be safe… I didn't know what I could do…I'm sorry, Dark Pit."

I didn't hear Pittoo say anything. I looked up at him and noticed that his head was down and he brought out his cannon. My eyes widened and I moved Nikki out of the way. I heard the cannon shoot and noticed it went through the cell bars. The cell bars basically fell apart, and Pittoo and Viridi entered my and Nikki's cell. I handed Nikki off to Dark Pit and he gave me a quiet thanks. I was confused, but I was hugged to death by Viridi.

"Guys, we should probably head back now, okay?" I suggested.

The two nodded and put a hand on Pittoo's shoulder. I told lady Palutena to take us out of here and a pillar of light came through. Soon enough, we were all at lady Palutena's temple. I saw Dark Pit carry Nikki bridal style towards the hot spring room. I held Viridi close and we both started to walk up to lady Palutena's room, to see if she could do anything about Nikki's condition.


	11. Chapter 11: Future Change

_****_**Hi there to one and all :) Well, here's chapter 11 and it will be in Dark Pit's PoV, so if he seems OOC, please let me know and give me some insight! XDD**

**Any ideas are still appreciated and I'll take them into consideration!  
**

**You all know the disclaimer, now read on! XDD  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.11 Future Change~**_

**Dark Pit PoV**

I placed Nikki in the hot spring, hoping that it would give her some of her energy back. It took a while, but she finally woke up. I looked in her eyes and noticed that they were soulless, so that must mean that the hot spring didn't help. I noticed her looking up at me and I thought I saw a little bit of blush forming on her cheeks. I lightly hit her head and Nikki gave me a confused look, as always.

"Why…?" Nikki asked me in a hushed tone.

"Why did you give all of your energy to Pit?" I asked her in a lecturing tone.

"He's my friend…I didn't want…him to die…"

"I know that you don't… How did you transfer your energy over to him?"

"I…don't know…"

I sighed and felt her hand touch my cheek. I looked down at her and she gave me a weak smile. I cursed mentally, seeing as I couldn't do anything else to help her with her condition! Damn it! I tried my best to not show how angry I am, but I guess Nikki saw right through that when she flicked my forehead. I rubbed my head, even though it didn't hurt at all.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

"It's not your fault…" Nikki said what I expected her to say.

I was prepared to argue with her back, but I sucked in my pride and knew that she was right. But it was my fault that I didn't reach to her in time. Wait a minute… I picked up Nikki from the hot spring and ran towards Palutena's room. I never knock at her door, which leaves me to get lectured later on. But Palutena would have to expect me not to this time since she knew how worried I was.

"Pittoo…you do realize you're going to pay for that, right?" Palutena lectured me.

"Do you think I would care right now?" I snapped slightly at her.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. One more comeback like that, you're grounded!"

"…since when can you ground me?"

"I can ground you whenever I wish to since you joined my army. Now, how's Nikki doing?"

"I think I might've found out a way to get her energy back. What do you say in letting me take her to the Rewind Spring?"

"I actually discussed that with Pit and Viridi. I was going to have either you or Pit take Nikki to the Rewind Springs, to see if that'll work. Would you like to go?"

"You already know the answer to that."

I walked out on Palutena and headed towards the doors to the skies. I called out Viridi's name and she yelled that she was prepared. I ran with Nikki in my arms and jumped out. I went through a few clouds before I actually flew off. I noticed there were enemies on my tail and I couldn't use my darkness bow. Crap! I'm basically screwed now! Before I could try to fly them off, I heard someone else attacking them. I turned back and noticed Pit covering for me.

Pit told me repeatedly to go on, and I did without hesitation. I looked at Nikki, and she looked like she was peacefully resting, regardless of what's going on. I lightly kissed her and that surprisingly woke her up. She looked up at me and looked around. I told her that we're going to the Rewind Springs, but she didn't look excited about it.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her, which is a stupid question.

"Yeah…I just don't want…to be weak anymore…" Nikki said in a hushed tone.

"I know how you feel. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?"

"…M-Medusa…w-will be there…once I'm healed…"

"How do you-! Wait, is that why you've been resting most of the time? Were you resting because of the visions?"

"Yeah…this is one I keep seeing…"

"I'll beat Medusa to a pulp! Don't worry, we're here, and I won't let her get to you!"

Before I could hear Nikki's reply, the power of flight was deactivated and we were at the Rewind Springs. I looked over and noticed Pit has arrived as well. I carried Nikki over to the spring and dipped her in like I did with Pit last time. Nikki started to wake up, but this time, her eyes had more life in them. She jumped up and attempted to fly, but failed epically. I rolled my eyes at her silliness, but I soon heard a sinister laugh. The owner happens to be the snake head aka Medusa.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you three here," Medusa called out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her venomously.

"I'm here to a certain one among you. That cursed angel would be Nikki, I presume. If you don't come with me, then I might get rid of the Pit twins right here and now."

"Not if we get rid of you first!" Pit shouted at her.

"Wait, Pit! I know what's going to happen and…let's just say that I don't want to tell you what happens next," Nikki admitted.

"Nikki… Please don't do this!"

"I don't want you guys to risk your lives for mine! Besides…Medusa was planning on taking you too, Pit, but I guess something must've changed your mind, right Medusa?"

"You got that right. Hades was thinking about getting you and Pit, but since that you've used your energy to save Pit's life, Hades changed his mind. So, what will your decision be?"

"…fine, just leave them alone… That's all I want."

I tried to convince Nikki to stay with us, but she said that it was inevitable. I held her close to me and flipped Medusa off behind Nikki's back. I kissed Nikki for what feels like the last time and she soon disappeared within my grasp. I glared at Medusa, and she only smirked before she disappeared. I heard Pit running up to me and he put a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't want his sympathy right now. A pillar of light shone the two of us and we were back at Palutena's temple.

Palutena was trying to calm me down, but she knew that it was impossible. I was mostly pissed at Medusa and Hades for taking Nikki. Damn it, if only I knew what her vision was, I could've prevented any of this from happening! While Pit was discussing with Palutena and Viridi on what to do next, I went to my room and paced around. I opened the windows and collapsed on my bed.

_I lost her once…I really didn't want to lose her again to that bitch!_ I thought before I went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: No More

_****_**Hi there guys! I know it's been a tad while, but hey, I updated the chapter and here's number 12! Any ideas are still greatly appreciated and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask :)**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS! :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.12 No More~**_

**Nikki PoV**

After I disappeared from Pittoo's grasp, I felt defeated. I wanted to stay back there, but what other choice would I have? If I had said no to Medusa's request, she would've ambushed me, Pit, and Dark Pit, without giving us a chance to fight. That was one of my worst nightmares when I was in my weak state. I still see the vision of Pittoo, Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora, going to face Medusa, and I know this vision will happen.

I was in a cell once again, but I kept on getting visits from Medusa, probably making sure I wasn't with anyone that would help me escape. Medusa finally brought me out of my cell and we went to see Hades. When I first saw him, I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. His skin was mostly purple, and a little bit of pink. Hades' hair was green and his eyes only showed yellow that was the size of a pupil. His clothing was the same as his skin tone.

I looked over at Medusa and she had green snakes for hair to match with the extremely pale skin she has. She wore a floor-length onyx dress that was hanging off the right shoulder, leaving her left shoulder bare and sleeveless. Medusa had three red belts that secured the dress around her hips. Along her right sleeve and the left side of her dress, was some kind of golden floral pattern that tied the dress together. I also noticed that she had a strange mark above and below her left eye.

"So this is the angel I've heard so much about," Hades said in a slightly deep voice that sounded like a joking manner.

"The name's Nikki, okay? I don't want to be called anything else by you, Hades!" I spat venomously.

"Oh, touchy, touchy; I already call that other one 'Pity', so I'll call you by a nickname."

"Just Nikki is fine, bastard."

"Medusa, restrain her and begin the process immediately."

Medusa grabbed both of my arms and held me back. I felt something go over my nose and mouth, which smelt sickly sweet. I tried my best to stay awake, but I felt my eyelids starting to lose the will to fall under. Medusa let go of my wrists and just let me collapse onto the ground. The last thing I saw was Hades smirking at me.

**Pit PoV**

I tried getting Dark Pit out of his room, but all I got was either no response or a ranting about how he could've prevented any of this from happening. I sighed and walked back to where lady Palutena and Viridi were. At the moment, we were all speechless on how to get Nikki back from Medusa. If we attack them head on, they might threaten to kill her right in front of us, and we wouldn't risk that.

"What should we do, Pit?" Viridi asked me.

"We should save Nikki, but I'm not quite sure how, though…" I said while being deep in thought.

"Has Dark Pit come out of his room?" lady Palutena asked me.

"No, he hasn't. I couldn't tell whether he was still sulking or just wanting me to leave him alone completely. He's not changing anything if he keeps on staying in his room all day."

"Do you want me to get him out of there?" Viridi asked me.

"No, I think he just wants to be left alone for now."

I looked at where Pittoo's room was at, and I had a worried look on my face. I wish there was something more I could do, since I feel partially responsible for what happened to Nikki. If only I hadn't let Medusa get to me, then Nikki wouldn't have given her energy to me. I wonder how she could do that in the first place.

**Dark Pit PoV**

I kept on telling Pit to leave me alone, but I didn't give him a reason why. When I finally confirmed that he finally stopped bugging me, I was going to try and sleep to see if I can get into contact with Nikki. It worked last time, so why shouldn't it work now? I lay down on my bed and faced away from the window. I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep fast so that I could see Nikki and hope she's okay. Thankfully, I did fall asleep quick.

* * *

_"Nikki, are you here?" I called out among the same haze as last time._

_ All I heard was silence in the haze. I tried finding a figure of some sort, but that didn't come as naturally as I thought it would. I guess that Nikki wasn't asleep yet, and if she were knocked out, then I could kick a few asses. I tried one more time to find a figure, and still no luck. While I was waiting for Nikki to appear, I just floated like I was on the cloud itself. While I was floating, I found that I accidentally knocked into someone. I looked up and noticed that the person was Nikki._

_ "Nikki, are you okay?" I asked her._

_ "For the moment, I'm okay…but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out," Nikki said in a sad voice._

_ "Why do you sound so sad? We'll find you, okay? Crap, I'm starting to sound like happy-go-lucky Pit."_

_ "Don't feel bad, besides, by the time you guys come it'll be too late."_

_ "What do you mean too late? Where are you?"_

_ "I'm in the underworld again, but it's completely changed…it's inescapable for me and you. I told Phosphora to let the others know of my condition."_

_ "What the hell happened? What did Medusa and Hades do to you?"_

_ "They knocked me out with chloroform and before I was passed out, Hades mentioned on beginning a process. I'm not sure what he means by that, but I'm freaking scared right now it's not even funny."_

_ "Who's laughing? I'm worried about you, okay? I just want you to come back safe and out of Hades' grasp."_

_ Nikki nods at me, and not too long after that, she starts screaming in agony. I tried to calm her down, but her appearance started to change. She told me to leave her be, and tell the others on what's happening to her right now. I really didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice. I swore to Nikki that I'll bring her back, and I'll kick Hades' ass. I think Medusa will be long gone because Hades might just eliminate her._

* * *

I jolted awake and ran out of my room to where the others are. I opened the door with haste and noticed a certain short-haired blond with violet eyes. She wore a white top that covered only her chest, along with a black top underneath. She had worn blue scarf, white shorts, dark gray sleeves that went from the bottom of her hand and ended at her elbows. She wore dark gray sandals and the same color wrapped around the lower part of her leg. To top it off, she had vines wrapped around her left leg, across her chest, and along her left arm.

"Hey Pittoo, have you heard from your girl?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I recently talked to her, Phosphora. She's not doing so well, and I think she's starting to become possessed by Hades and Medusa," I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Pit asked me.

"She told me in a dream like how I found you two in the first place. So, how do we get her back and out of the control of the bastards?"


	13. Chapter 13: Wing It

_****_**I am so so so sorry about being so late to put up this chapter! Gomenasai! DX I will apologize right now if this chapter seems out of it...hehe ;)**

**Any ideas are greatly accepted and any questions i shall answer :D  
**

**You all know the disclaimer! Now, ONWARDS! :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.13 Wing It~**_

While we were discussing on how to get Nikki back, I was wondering whether we should just go ahead and jump into battle without a plan. I tried suggesting to them that we all should go for it head on, but _no_, Palutena had to object my idea while Viridi for once agreed with me. Usually that doesn't happen often…and Phosphora was agreeing with me as well. What the hell is going on in their heads? I'm not a role model, so why go along with me?

"I mean, think about it, once we get there, they might do something completely unexpected. We would have to come up with something else right off the bat," Phosphora explained.

"You know that she's right, Palutena. We should just go in there and kick their asses, like Dark Pit suggested!" Viridi exclaimed.

I looked at Palutena and she was looking at Pit, who was nodding at her. I bet he's trying to get her to agree with me lame plan. Palutena sighed and eventually agreed to go along with it. Pit and I raced to the doors that led to the skies and jumped out. We both began to fly with the help of Palutena, Viridi, and Phosphora. While we were fighting off enemies in the air, everyone was talking on how to get Nikki out and fight Hades and Medusa later.

"Are you guys still talking about that?" I interrupted their current conversation.

"Well, I was thinking that we should get Nikki first and then fight off Hades and Medusa another time," Palutena suggested.

"No way, I say that we should fight the two creep heads and get Nikki later!" Viridi suggested.

"What if Nikki is possessed by them? What will we do then?" I asked them all.

"You do have a point there, Pittoo," Pit acknowledged.

"Would you _please_ stop calling me Pittoo?"

"You do realize that we're already here at the underworld, do you?" Phosphora said.

I looked around and nodded. Soon enough, we were heading to a castle that none of us have seen before. There were no enemies to fight off, so that leaves us confused some. Nonetheless, Pit and I headed to the entrance of the castle, still finding no other enemies to deal with. The two of us were just walking into the castle, getting deeper into it each time. I wanted to know what was going on since Hades wouldn't be so careless.

When I mentioned this to Pit, he agreed with me on why Hades wouldn't send out any enemies to wear us out at least. I wondered what was going on until I heard someone laughing hysterically. I know for a fact it wasn't Nikki's voice, and I had to guess that it was Medusa's laughter, since I started to hear some hissing along with her hideous laughter. She appeared in the center of a large room, and something seemed…_off_ about her.

"Medusa, tell us where Nikki is!" Pit demanded right off the bat.

"I can't say for sure either because Hades is dealing with her at the moment. But I'm under orders to eliminate the two of you from going any further," Medusa explained.

"I actually prefer the other Medusa better since she kicked Hades' ass last time. But now…she's just being controlled by using Pit's energy to create you in the first place," I admitted.

Not too long after I said that, we had begun fighting Medusa. I brought out my darkness bow and shot many arrows at her. Pit brought out his silver bow and pulled them both apart to have two blades instead. He used many melee moves on Medusa, reducing her health majorly. I rushed up to the snake witch and attacked her upper half. When I had attacked her higher half, including her face, her face changed into something hideous like last time.

I shot more arrows at Medusa's head so that Pit can do a sneak attack on Medusa. However, she somehow knew what we were planning and started shooting at Pit dead on. Pit got knocked to the other side of the room and was starting to come after him. I ran with haste so that I could stop Medusa in her path and fight her off to the best of my ability.

_Damn it! As long as Medusa's in this form, we won't be able to defeat her as well as last time. Besides, who knows if she has new powers that she didn't have before? Wait a minute…she absorbed Pit's energy…so she would probably stop at nothing to defeat us, since that's Pit's style._

I looked over at Pit and noticed that he looked about worn out. I looked back over at Medusa and she looked worn out as well. Well it looks like that you react the same way that Pit does, since you took his energy. I motioned Pit to stay in the situation he's in, meaning not to fight, and Pit agreed to my terms exhaustingly. I came at Medusa and used all kinds of melee attacks on her, making her yell in agony.

"I've…had…enough… What? W-Why is my…body…disappearing…?" Medusa asked to no one in particular.

We both watched Medusa fade away into nothing, and I just cheered to myself mentally at my victory. I walked over to Pit and started healing him to full health. Once I was done with that, Pit and I walked into the next room. I looked around the room and noticed how dimly lit it was. The light was above the center of the room, and it kept on flickering. I couldn't get a good grasp on where we were at; let alone how big the room was. All I heard was footsteps coming our way.

"Who's there?" I called out.

All I heard was a giggle escaping what seemed like a girl's voice. I know that voice anywhere…it was Nikki's voice! I saw her walking right into the dim light, and I was taken aback by her appearance. Her hair was no longer orange; instead it was black with orange streaks in various places. Her eyes remained the same, but they held no life in them. Her turquoise dress was replaced with an onyx colored dress color. Nikki's shoes remained the same, but her halo was no longer golden. The halo was completely black and same with her wings. I've noticed that her skin was paler than usual.

"Nikki…is that you?" I asked her.

"Yup, it's the same Nikki you know and love," Nikki said with a sickly sweet smile.

"You aren't the same Nikki we know! What did you do to yourself?" Pit asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only go under Hades orders. He gave me the powers of darkness, and I love every second of it."

"Nikki… Don't tell me that we have to fight you too…"

"Well, if you _actually _think that you can get me back to who I _was_ then, yes. But there are conditions in order to fight against me."

"What the hell are the conditions?" I asked harshly.

"Heh, well one condition is if I win, you two join Hades and forget about your goddess'. The other condition is I only fight one at a time. During that time, one of you two will stand by the sidelines and do _nothing_. Now, do we have a deal?"

_ I didn't like any of this! Whatever Hades did to Nikki is unforgivable! I'm going to kick Hades' ass for making her forget about who she used to be before he turned her into something that I couldn't even describe! Either way, Pit or I have to defeat Nikki and get her back to normal._

"Nikki…we have a deal. Now, since I'm courteous, you can pick which one of us you would like to fight. After all, the lady's first rule applies, doesn't it?" I said while giving a little smirk.

"Well aren't you wise? Alright…I choose to fight you, Pit," Nikki chose.

"…I'm going to knock you out of your senses and bring you back to our side!" Pit exclaimed.

"Try all you want, Pity. Now, Dark Pit, wait on the sidelines. I don't want you to interfere."


	14. Chapter 14: Come Back To Me

**Hi there :D Before you say anything, I want to apologize for being so so SO late for this update! I've been busy with other stories along with suffering a case of writers block, as well as getting ready to head back to school XP I'm so sorry! Btw, answers to reviews!**

**_Guest: I'll try my best to not add cliffhangers, but no promises ;)_  
**

**_The Cute Pikachu: Hi :D I do have fanart of what Nikki looks like, but just in her normal attire :) I'll tell you at the end of the chapter where the fanart is, okay? :)  
_**

**_Darkfire angel0: I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, but who knows? :)_**

**Any ideas or questions are greatly appreciated! :D You know the disclaimer! ONWARDS :D :D :D  
**

* * *

_**~Ch.14 Come Back to Me~**_

I walked over the side while I watched Pit and Nikki begin to fight. I don't know what I should do about bringing Nikki back to her normal self. I looked away from the fight because it didn't interest me. I laid myself down on the floor and tried thinking of ways of getting my Nikki back. I heard Pit slightly struggle, which I sort of knew the match would be over soon. I tried talking with Palutena and the others, but communication was somehow blocked off.

I could only think of one way to bring Nikki back, but I'm not sure on how it would work. I thought through my plan and nodded to myself in response, thinking this will work. I looked over at the fight and noticed that Pit was down for the count, meaning Nikki won. Heh, I bet she would win even if she wasn't possessed by Hades. Pit was slightly limping over where I was standing at. I had to get Nikki to come back to us.

"You have a plan?" Pit asked me.

"Yeah, I'm hoping my plan works. If it doesn't we're both screwed," I said.

"You got that right. Good luck, Dark Pit."

I nodded to him and walked out into the center of the room. I glared at Nikki and she gave me a smirk. I chuckled to myself and didn't bother getting out my silver bow. Nikki was confused my actions, but she brought out her darkness bow nonetheless. She had begun to charge at me head on, but I vanished right in front of her. I chuckled as I saw her trying to look for me. But her efforts were futile, and what I'm gonna do is inevitable.

I dropped down from the ceiling and tackled Nikki to the ground, thus pinning her down. Nikki tried making me get off her, but things wouldn't go her way today. I motioned Pit over here to hold down Nikki's arms and he did without hesitation. I placed my hand slightly above her chest and inserted light into her. Her entire being began to glow and she was slowly going back into her old appearance.

That light was given to me by Viridi before her and I went to rescue Nikki and Pit from their cell. Viridi told me to use that light for emergencies only, and I could only guess that I already used it right now. The only benefit of using this light is the person who used the light to use on another would have to be unconscious for a little while. Since I used it on Nikki, that means I have to be unconscious right…about…

**Pit PoV**

I caught Dark Pit before he fell to the ground. Nikki was conscious, but was a little drowsy from what Dark Pit just did. Heck, I'm not even sure how he got that light, but that doesn't matter right now. When he used that light, I was able to communicate with Lady Palutena again. A pillar of light was on us and we were sent back to Skyworld. Lady Palutena ran up to the three of us and went to healing right away.

"What's happened to Medusa?" Lady Palutena asked me.

"We killed her, hopefully for the last time," I told her.

"I see…have you encountered Hades?"

"No, we didn't get a chance to since we had to face Nikki."

Lady Palutena nodded to me in response and was done healing me. She moved onto Nikki while I got basically tackled to the ground by a certain blond and her name is Viridi. She kissed me a bunch of times, which seemed really odd coming from her. I pulled back and Viridi had tried to hide her tears, but she let one go by accident. Aw, someone was worried about me.

"Well, hello to you too, Viridi!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"S-Shut up, idiot, don't worry me like that!" Viridi muffled in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Viridi."

"Enough with the mushy stuff you two," I heard Dark Pit say while sitting up.

"Someone's awake after a while," Viridi said with a touch of sarcasm.

"You know what the aftermath was if I used the light you gave me, Viridi."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway…what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean, Viridi?" I asked her.

"What're we going to do about Hades? Since Nikki was brainwashed by him, we know very well that she will try to go fight him off, but we have to avoid that from happening. Hades will probably try to use his same tactics again, but who knows how much stronger he's gotten since you last fought him?"

"You got a point, Viridi. Dark Pit and I are in good condition to fight off against Hades."

Viridi nodded in agreement and I noticed Nikki was pouting at Viridi's theory. Dark Pit was trying to get Nikki to go along with me and him to fight Hades on our own. It took some convincing, but she finally gave in and decided to stay here. I kissed Viridi before I walked off to my room. Apparently, Viridi followed me to my room, but for a different reason from what I thought.

**Nikki PoV**

After a small lecture from Pittoo, I decided to turn in early for the most hectic day I've had. When I went into my room and lay on my bed, I honestly couldn't remember anything that happened after getting knocked out by Hades. When I try to remember what happened, it's only coming to me in a blank. I was tempted to ask Pittoo what happened, but I'm afraid I'll feel bad afterwards.

Before I could even get a chance to sleep, I had another vision coming in my head. Thankfully, this one was short and sweet. In the vision, it appears that Hades is winning, but someone other than Pittoo and Pit struck him down. The figure appeared to be a boy, so I couldn't tell who it is. Why do I get the feeling it's someone that I know? I don't have any relatives or any other friends other than the people up here.

"Oh well…can't remember, so I might as well sleep," I mumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes to let sleep welcome me in its embrace, but I saw a blinding light in my mind that reminded me of that masqueraded boy from my vision. What does all of this mean?

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 14! :D I want to forewarn you guys that I might post later than usual because of school and what not, so be prepared for that to happen! If any of the characters seem OOC, please let me know!**

**Since The Cute Pikachu wants to know what Nikki looks like, go to and in the search box, type in AxelLion13, and if you see an orange haired girl, then that's her! :D** **And that's what Nikki looks like in normal attire (no outfit like Pit or Dark Pit's, sorry XD)****  
**

**So...who wants cake? :) Please review!  
**


End file.
